pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut Butter
PB is Percy's father, and one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. : Jeremiah Poffvel Kristensen, Jeremy, Kristensen, Peanut Butter, or PB is Percy’s father, and currently works as a bus driver and HS janitor at Avestan High. PB's pass times involve tending his home garden and running a variety of small shops in the town square. PB lives with and cares for his elderly, often bedridden mother and has since taken it upon himself to stock and maintain the family bakery now that his mother is no longer able to do so. PB is an ex-priest, having left the church due to extensive abuse he suffered during the ceremony of his ordination, and now lives his life as a regular citizen. He however still attends church and service, considering a devout Catholic to this day.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Background : PB suffers from severe anxiety and can become very nervous if he stands in one place for too long and in stressful situations, he is known to develop a stutter. He also believes that his eyes ‘play tricks on him’ and that unless he keeps himself occupied, his hallucinations will become so violent that he can no longer tell up from down. This is actually due to a glitch in the way he perceives visions via ‘the eyes’ or ‘the sight’ that is gifted to the higher ups of the church, as well as to select members of the Syndicate through their experimentation with portals. However, PB seems to be entirely unaware of this and often conflates the visions of monsters and Guardians with either his failing health or depleting mental state. His hair was ‘innocently enough’ dyed blue as a prank by a group of bullies called “The Birds” –named so after the Alfred Hitchcock film— during one of his shifts as a janitor. The prank, while initially aimed another student, has left him permanently disfigured via the subsequently sustained brain infection and the toxicity of the chemicals used. PB now endures total paralysis on the left side of his face and is no longer able to blink or move his lips on that side, resulting in the permanent drooping of those features.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : PB is a middle-aged and very frail man. He is known to be underweight and as such, has a rather lithe frame and slender features. His fingers are bony, swollen at the joints and arthritic. The left side of his face is paralyzed and drooped due to a medical condition called Neurosarcoidosis. His teeth are notably stained, chipped, dwarfed, or missing all together, and his front incisors are bucked in reference to his mouse-like inspiration. Similarly, he and his son are both also known for their abnormally large ears in contrasting nature to rest of their features. : His hair is originally an ash blond but has been dyed teal along with his eyebrows and body hair. He wears a crew type hairstyle that, when paired with the low undercut style, ends up resembling a pixie cut. He has a notably high hairline and long side fringe with a slight curl overlapping both ears as if to hide them. He's usually seen wearing fine clothing and materials such as lace, velvet, or cashmere. His oxford dress shoes and what is sometimes seen to be a cravat or neckerchief gives him a very wealthy or well-to-do appearance. His velvet black blazer was said to be given to him by his father and is adorned with tarnished copper buttons of maritime fashion. His eyes are a pale blue like the colour of his hair. He shares this eye colour with his eldest son, but not his younger son whose eyes are brown. Personality : PB is a selfless and kind-hearted individual who loves to help others, acting chipper and polite but can also sometimes come across as melancholic and self-depreciative at his his core. He behaves emotionally distant when left to his own devices and frequently shies away from social interaction whenever he can. PB does not handle criticism well and being on the receiving end of any sort of criticism can trigger him to sink almost irretrievably into some deeper state of despair. Relationships *Pumpkin is a close friend PB often takes care of.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Lime is another close friend, though their friendship is not always mutual.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Mr. Figgles is his pet cat. Development : PB was only ever intended to be a background character, and only played minor supporting roles roughly the first four years of the series. Spontaneously in 2013, it was announced he would become one of the main trio later in the series revival of 2014. He was chosen to officially replace Marshmallow, a character who was deleted shortly after the series inception and whose subsequent void continued to plague the ‘flow’ of the series, according to creators. PB has since been depicted alongside Pumpkin and Lime and made his way into merchandise, promos, posters, and has even seen a spin-off of Pineapple Soda starring his son, a series into which PB also crosses over. Because of the sudden change in the character hierarchy, PB had to be written into earlier Sagas where he was never present. : PB's character has since been described as a humanoid mouse which may be why he behaves in such a shy and nervous manner. It's unclear to what extent mice come into play within his character, but both his quiet demeanor and heavily religious influences may reference the phrase 'quiet as a church mouse.' Trivia *PB became a main character on November 15, 2013, officially joining the cast in January the following year, seeing the revival of the series from a two-year hiatus. He is the final installment of main characters for that series and—excluding the sequel of Smile!—he has been the only new main character to be introduced since 2011, at the series inception. *PB and his son Percy are the only main characters to have appeared—partially or otherwise—in-color in their answer panels. Specifically, his teal hair and eyes. *PB is a practicing Benedictine Roman Catholic and was once an ordained priest. *When frightened or under stress, PB has a bad habit of blurting seemingly random, outlandish facts about himself. Some of these include: ::That he is allergic to standard toothpaste and must brush with a baking soda solution. ::That he cannot grow chest hair and that he often feels ashamed or inadequate because of this. ::That he cannot recite the English alphabet because of being ‘too distracted’ to sit through it in full as a child. This may also be due to English being his second language. *PB is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:PS characters Category:Fruit bowl